


The Consequences

by shiannan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Reflection, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiannan/pseuds/shiannan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jayne thought he should have shot Mal down that day, that fucking minute they’d met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from Fandom Kombat 2015

Sometimes Jayne thought he should have shot Mal down that day, that fucking minute they’d met. Then he’d have had a chance to get out of this shit. It was a shame that the room and some additional payment seemed not such a bad idea.

He couldn’t even think that the room and additional payment were sort a package deal. Wasn’t that fucking imaginative.

Mal didn’t want much — a bit of absolute loyalty was totally enough for him, and Jayne fucking did try. It went without saying that the captain was the only one who got his loyalty — there wasn’t enough of it to share. 

God knows when it all started, once he just caught himself thinking Mal had beautiful eyes. Fuck, beautiful eyes. Jayne had never thought anything like that about no chics, though, differently from the captain, chics had some other advantages worth paying attention to.

Once they were taking a shower together, just some lousy hotel on some lousy asteroid, and Jayne thought he would just glance. Well, there’s nothing wrong with just glancing, is there? Glancing at Mal blinking under streams of hot water flowing down his shoulders, at the hair on his chest starting to wave… When the fucking water reached what good God had generously given to Mal (if he did exist for real, the fact he doubted) Jayne closed his eyes, but it seemed to be too late.

He had a boner. Because of a guy. Let alone it was a guy — it was the captain.

Every night ever since then Jayne would dismantle Vera and lubricate each detail of hers as it was Mal’s fucking gorgeous ass, giving short and uneven signs listening to the sounds they maid being connected, and then he just jerked off desperately, and he imagined the captain standing on all fours in front of him. Yeah, it was disgusting, but, holy fuck, one can imagine anyone, can’t they? His buddies from the former gang used to jerk off watching old movies, and the gals from them must have been about seventy already, but it didn’t make the guys perverts. Well, they may have ben perverts after all, but not because of this, he was sure about it.

Jayne himself could dream about a whole lot of dough and a white picket fence house on Persephone and it didn’t make him rich (it was sort of shame), and he could dream about banging his captain and it didn’t make him a fag. There was nothing bad about it.

Sometimes it seemed to him Mal was about to guess. Jayne didn’t give a fuck — no one could prove nothing, no one knew for sure, maybe unless Vera would spill the beans, but she was a gun, and guns never spill, that’s why she was the one he shared his bed with. 

After Ariel, in the airlock, it struck him — Mal knew, he fucking did know.

«You haven’t betrayed them, you’ve done it to me.»

These words almost made him whine — he would never do Mal no harm, and the motherfucker had it at his fingertips, he was just breaking Jayne’s balls, aware of everything. Well, everyone survived in the end, but Jayne felt his captains eyes on him more and more often. He brought them these fucking apples, he watched Mal licking apple juice off his knife, and he wanted… Wanted so much.

He wished he’d shot Mal the day they’d met.

Anyway Jayne was happy he had a room of his own.


End file.
